Thorns & Roses
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. How will Marty and Todd deal with Patrick and Blair's car accident and it's aftermath?
1. Tragedy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*o*~

"Todd, there's been an accident. You better come with me."

Marty's voice kept echoing in Todd's head as he followed her through the halls of Llanview hospital until they came into a deserted waiting room to meet Dr. Sands, Blair's OB-GYN.

"What's is this? What's going on here?" Todd demanded, but no one was answering him. Marty and Dr. Sands seemed frozen in place with looks of worry and anguish upon both of their faces.

Finally Marty spoke. She trembled as she pushed the words passed her lips. "Todd, Patrick and Blair were driving on Route 9 tonight, out in the storm, and Patrick's car hydroplaned," Marty said softly. "Patrick lost control of the car, swerved off the road, and hit a tree. I arrived on the scene of the accident only minutes after it happened. Blair and Patrick were hurt. And I'm afraid it is bad."

Marty choked on her words as tears threatened to spill. "I don't think Blair's going to make it," Marty went on to say.

"What? No!" Todd gasped, looking away from Marty's tear-filled eyes to turn his gaze onto Dr. Sands, hoping for some kind of reassurance that his wife would survive this horrific and unexpected tragedy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Manning. Your wife has internal injuries. She's in surgery now as we speak," Dr. Sands said to him gently. "The doctors are doing everything they possibly can to save her. But she wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"Doctor, I need to see my wife!" Todd demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Manning. It's not possible for you to see her now. She's in surgery. But as soon as we know anything, I'll let you know right away," promised Dr. Sands before she hurried out of the room.

As soon as Dr. Sands walked out, Todd placed his attention onto Marty. "Well, what about Poetry Boy?" Todd sneered. "How's your Irish boyfriend doing... after he crashed into a tree and injured MY wife?"

Marty shook her head, looking down as pain tore through her soul. "Patrick... uhhhh Patrick... he's dead, Todd," Marty said sorrowfully. "He died on impact. The man I love... is dead."

Todd just stood there, rage seething through every pore of his body. He wanted to wring Patrick's neck for having this accident, for endangering Blair's life. "Well, that saves me from having to kill him then," Todd grumbled.

"First he gets MY wife pregnant, then he takes off with her on a dark and stormy night and has to go driving into some TREE!" Todd bellowed.

"Stop it, Todd," Marty hissed. "This isn't going to help, Blair. She needs you now."

"What the HELL was Blair doing with Patrick tonight? She's supposed to be home with Starr!" Todd asked with an angry frown.

"Patrick and I had an argument," Marty said softly. "About Blair... and the baby..."

Marty sat down wearily, sharply drawing in her breath. "I told him he cared more about the baby than he did about me... about us..." she explained. "He stormed out, and I guess he went over to see Blair. After he was gone, I got to thinking about what I said. I know he was very hurt... How could I have been so selfish? I wasn't sure where he had gone, but I decided I had to go looking for him. I needed to talk to him, tell him how sorry I was for the awful things I said. But it was too late..."

"I came upon the accident. I saw him crushed behind the wheel. I never got to tell him I'm sorry..."

"I don't know why Blair was with him or where they were going. I only know that they never made it to their destination," Marty said sadly. "I'm sorry, Todd. Don't blame Patrick. If there is anyone to blame for this accident, it would be me."

Todd sunk down in a chair across from her, taking in every detail of what she had said and attempting to digest it. "Let me get this straight; you argued with your boy-toy and he rushed out... He then went over and picked up my wife, but the two of them ended up in a car crash; a crash that killed him and caused Blair major internal injuries..." Todd said as it all began sinking in. Marty looked at him, trembling as her tears continued to silently flow.

"My God, Marty!" Todd exclaimed. "He must have wanted that baby gone SO MUCH that he had to crash into a tree just to prove his undying love for you!"

"Stop it, Todd," Marty hissed. "How dare you say that?"

"Patrick LOVED that baby. He and Blair had a name picked out for him. They were naming him Brendan," Marty said as she was brushing the hot tears from her cheeks. "Patrick couldn't wait to be a daddy."

"It was an ACCIDENT, Todd. It was nobody's fault. You have to try to calm down now. You need to be there for Blair. And for Starr."

"What if she dies? What then? I can't lose Blair, the mother of my child. Starr's just a baby..."

"Just try to be patient; I know it isn't easy. The doctors are doing all they can for her. You just gotta have faith."

At that moment, Dr. Sands came back into the room, calling out for Todd urgently. "Mr. Manning, I need you to come with me right away."

Glancing at Marty, Todd stood up, following the doctor out of the room. After he left, Marty broke down. She placed her face into her hands and sobbed like a lost and frightened child. Patrick was gone. Up until now she had just been in shock, needing to get to Todd and break the news to him about Blair, but now that Todd knew of the tragedy, Marty completely lost it. The man she loved was dead. Her heart felt as though it had just been torn from her chest.

"Marty, what is it? What's wrong?" a soft voice asked.

Marty looked up to see Vicki walk into the room, a worried expression upon her face. "Ohhh Vicki, there's been an accident. Patrick is dead!" Marty blurted out.

"What?" Vicki gasped. "Patrick's dead?"

"Yes... and Blair was with him in the car... and she was injured..."

"Todd's not taking the news too well. Dr. Sands just came to get him. I don't think Blair is going to survive this, Vicki. And it's ... it's all my fault," Marty stated.

"Your fault? Honey, it can't be your fault..." Vicki said soothingly, sitting down next to Marty and wrapping an arm around her. "I'm so sorry about Patrick, Marty, but nothing you did caused this accident."

"We had an argument... and he ran out..." Marty explained, as tears rushed down her face. "I was having a hard time dealing with the baby. All the time he's been spending with Blair. All the preparations they've been making. I made it all about me..."

"So he left... and somehow ended up in the car with Blair, and on Route 9 they crashed. Now Patrick's dead; he's gone, and Blair's in surgery."

"If Blair doesn't make it, this is just going to kill Todd," Marty sobbed as Vicki held her close.

"Whatever happens, Marty, we'll all face it... together," Vicki said soothingly as she hugged her heartbroken friend. Placing her head on Vicki's comforting shoulder, Marty cried.

~*o*~

"Mr. Manning, I'm sorry to have to give you this devastating news, but your wife has died," stated Dr. Sands just as soon as she had gotten him alone.

"No... no... Not Blair!" Todd cried out. "There has to be some kind of mistake. She can't be dead."

"I'm afraid her injuries were too severe. We did all we could to save her... but there was just too much internal damage."

Todd turned away, his shoulders sagging with pain as he tried to contain his shock and sorrow. He could barely breathe as all he wanted was to scream and run. His first instinct was to crash his hand through a window or exert his fury onto the closest available object by tossing it up against a wall. None of those things did he do. Like a man broken by the deepest of despair, he just stood there and cried.

"Did she suffer?" he asked softly.

"No," Dr. Sands answered. "She didn't even regain consciousness. She went peacefully."

Todd knew he should find some comfort in that, but there was little. His wife was dead. Starr's mother was never coming home. In one dark and tragic moment, he had become the single parent of a 22 month old little girl.

"Thank you, Doctor," Todd said softly, just wanting to be alone in his grief and hoping the doctor would go.

"Mr. Manning, there's something you need to know..." Dr. Sands went on to say. "The baby... your little boy; he's alive."


	2. Brendan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Two : A Promise*~

"The baby... your little boy; he's alive."

Those words echoed through Todd's head again and again. Apparently Blair hadn't shared with Dr. Sands the paternity of her baby. He stared at Dr. Sands as he tried to speak. "No, uhhhh... I'm not..." Todd started to say, the words thick upon his tongue. How he had longed to have been the father of that child. But while he had been presumed dead, his wife had been bedding down with Patrick, and when Todd had returned, they had discovered she was carrying a child that couldn't possibly be his. By then, Patrick was already dating Marty, only complicating matters to what had become a tangled mess.

Patrick and Todd had always been at each other's throats, putting Blair and Marty in the middle of the battle. Blair wanted to remain with Todd, but he was undecided. He felt uncomfortable about being intimate with Blair considering she was carrying another man's child. Todd loved his little daughter Starr with all his heart and he'd always wanted another child. A son would have been the icing on the top of the cake. But instead of the baby being his, the child his wife had carried had belonged to Patrick, the man Todd had come to consider his enemy. Marty belonged to Patrick now as well, and Todd couldn't have her either. Todd's hatred for Patrick was rooted so deep.

His hatred didn't seem to lessen now that the man was dead. He continued to be furious with Patrick because he had been driving during the time of the accident. Because of Patrick, Todd's precious little girl had lost her mommy. And even though Todd's animosity toward Patrick was consuming, he hadn't given much thought of how he would feel when it came time to see the baby. Until now.

"Mr. Manning, come with me. I'll take you to your son," Dr. Sands had interrupted, taking Todd's arm and leading him from the room. Todd, still in a state of shock over losing Blair, followed Dr. Sands down the hallway to a private nursery. There, behind the glass, was a single incubator.

"Your son is a little small since he came slightly over 2 weeks early," explained the doctor. "But he's strong and he will survive, although we do want to keep him here a week or so for observation, just to make sure he doesn't have any lasting resulting problems from the accident..."

The doctor went on talking, but Todd wasn't listening to word she uttered.

"Your son..."

Again and again, Todd heard those words. *I don't have a son,* he was thinking. This baby belonged to Patrick. But now, because of Patrick's poor driving skills, it would seem this baby boy no longer had his parents.

"You can go in and see him now," Dr. Sands said when Todd had finally tuned back in. "I'll let the two of you get acquainted."

Todd stood there looking strangely forlorn after Dr. Sands had walked away. He hesitated only a moment, then entered the nursery, standing over the isolette and placing his gaze upon the tiny infant wrapped in a blue blanket. "So, you're the kid who changed my life forever?" he said softly, staring down at the tiny face.

The infant's sleepy blue eyes opened, meeting Todd's. In that instant, Todd felt a thousand emotions wash over him. This kid couldn't help it that Patrick Thornhart was his father. He was an innocent newborn, and in need of someone to love him, considering both of his parents had died. Todd knew how it felt to be abandoned and to feel lost and bereft of a parent's love. He'd never wish that on a child, any child.

He remembered that Marty had said that Blair and Patrick had decided to call the baby Brendan. "Well, Brendan, you have a big sister. Her name is Starr," Todd went on to say. "She's too little to understand that she was gonna get a little brother, but I know she'd like you if she saw you."

Todd frowned because the thought of separating Starr from her baby brother didn't sit well with him. Dorian would be in here any minute, saying she was taking this kid and probably his daughter too, now that Blair was gone, and Todd absolutely no intention of handing Starr or this baby for that matter, over to Blair's aunt. In that moment, he came to his decision. He was raising Brendan as his own considering he was the legal father. Brendan would be HIS son.

"Todd," a voice spoke as the door opened and Marty stepped inside. She too stood over the isolette, amazed at the beautiful infant boy just as Todd had been.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "Larry told Vicki and me about Blair."

Todd was silent while Marty stood there across from him, marvelling at baby Brendan. Hot tears came to Marty's eyes, knowing this was Patrick's son. This tiny baby boy with golden-blond hair was her very last link to the man she had loved. "He's beautiful," Marty said sadly. "I can't believe Patrick isn't here to see his son."

"What's going to happen to this baby, Todd, now that Patrick and Blair are gone?" Marty questioned. Her heart was aching for this child as she knew how devastating it had been when her own parents had died, leaving her an orphan so young. Would Brendan have to be raised by Dorian, just as Marty had been raised by her own Aunt Kiki? The little boy deserved to be in a home with siblings and parents who loved him.

"I would take him myself," Marty said. "But I don't think Dorian would let me adopt him. I work such long hours here at the hospital. Who would care for him when I'm at work?"

"Don't worry, Marty. Blair and I were married, so I am his legal father. Dr. Sands is already under the impression he is mine. He's Starr's baby brother, and he's coming home with me," Todd stated much Marty's shock and surprise.

"Todd, you can't be serious? You want to raise this baby? The product of your wife's affair with Patrick whom you despised?" Marty gasped.

"I can't be more serious... The kid can't help it your hairy ape of a boyfriend was his father. I'm not letting him go to a foster home, and he's not going home with Dorian either. The kid stays with me and Starr, end of story," Todd spoke with determination.

"With Blair gone, how are you even going to manage taking care of Starr? I know you are wonderful dad, Todd, but Starr is only 22 months old. Sure, you have a nanny... but babies need constant care. It would be difficult for you to manage one baby on your own... but two? How in the world do you intend to do that?" Marty demanded.

"You tell me, Marty. You said you would take the kid yourself, but you spend too much time here at the hospital. Well, when you aren't here working, you could come over and help me out changing diapers. This baby is the biological child of the man you said over and over you were in love with, so there ya go, help me take care of him."

"Even if you do take this baby home, Dorian is going to protest. She'll want Brendan and she'll probably want Starr, too."

"I know," Todd said in agreeance. "Marty, I'm gonna need your help. I can't lose my daughter... or this baby either. These kids are all I have left of Blair."

Marty nodded in understanding, because to her, Brendan was all she had remaining of Patrick. "Are you sure you can do this, Todd? Raise this little boy, knowing how he was conceived?" Marty questioned.

"He's Starr's little brother and Blair's baby boy," Todd responded, as he gazed down at the tiny face. "He needs a parent to love him, and I intend to be his dad."

Looking at Todd, she thought for a moment he had lost his mind, but as he remained staring down at the baby with that glow in his eyes, she knew in that instant that Todd had been telling the truth. She could read this man like a book. Todd seriously wanted to be Brendan's daddy. Never in a million years had she ever expected this from Todd.

"Will you help me, Marty?" Todd implored her. "Will you help me keep my kids? I don't want Dorian to take them away. And I might need your help taking care of them, too."

Marty nodded. "I will help you, Todd," she answered. "I don't want this baby and Starr to go to Dorian either, to be raised by some nanny at La Boulie. I know you are a good dad, and Starr should be with you. And as for Brendan, I'd like to be part of his life. I'll come over to help you out all I can."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, I want to help you, Todd."

Todd looked relieved as he continued to gaze at the baby, an expression of longing within his eyes. "Would you like to hold him?" Marty asked, when she noticed how Todd hesitated.

"I won't hurt him, will I?" Todd asked as the baby looked so small and fragile.

With a little smile, Marty shook her head, then reached into the isolette for the bundled baby boy. She took him into her arms then gently handed him over to Todd. Baby Brendan seemed so tiny in Todd's embrace. As the baby went into his arms, Todd could feel the touch of Marty's flesh against his own. Having her physically this close him caused Todd's heart to skip a beat. No one else made him react the way Marty did. Her eyes held to his for a second, then both of their attention shifted back to the baby.

"Thank you, Marty," Todd said softly.

Tonight they had both lost their significant others, but it would seem they had gained a baby boy.


	3. Little Starr

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Three : Little Starr*~

Todd was cuddling Brendan against his chest when he and Marty had been broken away from the magic of bonding with the newborn baby boy by a commotion going on out in the hallway. Glancing through the nursery glass, Todd could see his sister Vicki arguing in the hallway with Dorian Lord. Todd assumed the argument must be loud and heated, if he were able to hear it from inside the walls of the nursery.

Placing a small kiss on Brendan's little forehead, Todd gently handed him over to Marty. "It's time to face the mean old witch now," Todd said as he passed a lingering look at Marty holding the tiny baby boy.

Todd left the nursery and went to join his sister as she was trying to talk some sense into Dorian. "Shut up, Vicki. My niece is dead, and *I* will be raising her children, not your degenerate brother!" Dorian spouted off as Todd approached.

"Starr is my daughter, and I am Brendan's legal father. You'll have a huge fight on your hands if you try to take them from me," Todd said in a growl.

Dorian laughed in Todd's face. "What judge in his right mind would give you a kid? You're a worthless criminal and a convicted rapist!"

"Dorian, it's not fair of you to throw Todd's past in his face. He's changed. And he's a wonderful father to Starr," said Vicki in her brother's defense.

"I am taking you to court, Todd Manning. And I will get custody of Brendan AND Starr, and I'll see to it that you never see them EVER again!" Dorian cried out.

Todd crossed his arms across his chest, scowling at Dorian. "I'll hire the best attorney in the state... and you won't have a leg to stand on."

"What about when the judge finds out you are rapist?"

Todd's gaze moved back to the nursery where Marty could be seen holding little Brendan through the glass. Vicki and Dorian too followed his gaze. "Marty Saybrooke?" Dorian gasped. "That woman is HELPING you? Ohhh myyy God! Is she out of her mind? How can she help her RAPIST?"

"Dorian, please... " Vicki spoke up. "This is a hospital. I am so sorry about Blair, but you really need to leave now..."

"What? I'm not leaving until I see my grand-nephew!" Dorian bellowed.

A moment later, Marty walked out after having put Brendan down to rest in his isolette. She entered the hallway to hear Todd and Dorian arguing, and Vicki trying to talk Dorian into leaving. "Dorian, would you like to see Brendan now?" Marty offered, trying to get Dorian away from Todd.

"Yes," Dorian said in a huff, walking away briskly toward the nursery.

After she was gone, Vicki let out a long heavy sigh. "That woman infuriates me. I completely understand that she's distraught over the loss of her niece, but she won't even listen to reason. I'm sorry, Todd," Vicki said to her brother.

"It's okay, Vicki. I expected her to be a total bitch, but she's not going to get Starr OR Brendan. I am raising them both," Todd assured Vicki. "And if we have to go to court, then we will. Marty has promised to help me in the court battle."

Vicki gave a small smile to Marty. "Thank you for helping Todd, Marty. You must have so much on your mind right now, considering Patrick too is gone. How is Brendan doing?" Vicki asked.

"He's doing great," Marty responded. "He has Blair's hair. But I'm thinking he's going to have Patrick's eyes."

"Thank God he survived that terrible accident. Todd, would you like me to go pick up Starr?" Vicki offered as she knew her little niece was now at home with the nanny.

"No," Todd answered as he looked over at Marty. "Marty will be here at the hospital with Brendan tonight... and after Starr wakes up in the morning, I'll bring her here to see her little brother."

Vicki gave both Todd and Marty a quick hug. "If you need anything, either one of you, just call me," Vicki said before she walked away.

Marty sank down on a bench after Vicki had left. She didn't feel like her legs would allow her to stand another moment. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Marty, are you okay?" Todd asked as he saw her nearly collapse.

"I'll be fine, Todd. You go home with Starr, and I'll see you both in the morning," Marty answered.

Todd nearly left, but then he turned around as he had something on his mind. "Will- will Brendan be alright tonight?"

"He'll be fine," Marty promised, giving Todd a small reassuring smile. "I'll stay with him all night."

"Thank you, Marty. See you in the morning," Todd said before he turned to go.

~*Todd's Penthouse*~

Todd sent the nanny home, then went upstairs to check on his little girl. Starr stood in her crib holding her stuffed pink bunny. "Hi Shorty, Daddy's here," Todd said as he took his precious daughter into his arms. He inhaled the sweet scent which was his little Starr.

Todd sat down in the wooden rocking chair by the crib, Starr in his arms. "We have to have a little talk," Todd said, looking down into his daughter's eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you. There was an accident tonight," Todd said as his voice broke. "I'm afraid your mommy won't be coming home..."

"I'm so sorry, Starr. But Daddy loves you so much, and I will never leave you..." Todd swore as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

A couple of minutes passed and a tear rushed down Todd's cheek. "I'll never, ever let anyone take you from me. You're Daddy's little Starr."  
> <p>


	4. Proposals

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Four : Proposals*~

Todd arrived at Llanview hospital that next morning, Starr in his arms. Starr was carrying her favorite stuffed pink bunny. Todd headed over to the nursery, seeing Marty through the glass window in the rocking chair, holding baby Brendan. "Hey, Marty," Todd said as he stepped inside, his little girl in his arms.

Marty was giving Brendan his bottle. She looked up, seeing Todd and Starr. "Hi, Todd," she said as she gave a smile to him and his little daughter.

"Starr, this is your baby brother. His name is Brendan," Marty said as Todd walked closer so Starr could see the newborn baby.

Starr looked at her dad, then at Marty who was holding the baby. "Brubba?" Starr said in a soft little voice, trying to give the baby her favorite stuffed toy.

"I think that means she likes him," said Todd with a little laugh.

Marty was all smiles when she saw Starr's reaction to her little sibling. Gently she gave the bunny back to Starr while propping Brendan's bottle for just a second. "No, Starr, this bunny is your favorite toy," she said to the little girl. "We'll get Brendan his own toys."

"She's such a sweetheart," Marty then said to Todd.

"She didn't get that from me," Todd chuckled as he watched his little girl looking curiously at baby Brendan.

"How's he doing?" Todd asked with concern.

"He's doing just great," said Marty as she raised the tiny baby up to her shoulder so she could burp him. "Dr. Sands came in to check on him earlier, and she said he's in perfect health and should be able to go home by the end of the week. He's such a little miracle."

Todd nodded, glad to hear that at least Brendan was doing well. Today he would have to go to the funeral home and make arrangements for Blair's services. He was dreading it. Blair was much too young to have died so tragically. Starr still needed her mother. It was all too painful and unfair. "Marty, I'm going to make arrangements at the funeral home later for Blair... uhhhh... what about Patrick?" Todd questioned.

"I dunno," she answered. "Patrick had no family, and all of his good friends are over in Ireland. I'm all he had."

"I'll probably just arrange for a small service. Just to say goodbye," Marty said softly as her voice broke.

She stood up carefully, putting Brendan gently back into the isolette. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she looked as though she could collapse at any moment. "Marty, go home and rest now. I'll call the funeral home... and I'll take care of everything," Todd promised her.

She looked at him as though she wanted to protest, but she was too tired to do it. "Thank you, Todd," she said quietly. She moved forward slightly, placing a small kiss on Starr's cheek as Todd held her. Her eyes then met Todd's.

"Have you talked to an attorney yet?" she asked him.

"No, but I will make some calls and find the best attorney I possibly can. Dorian Lord is not taking these kids away," Todd said with determination. "I'm keeping Starr and Brendan together. Starr just lost her mother; I'm all she has now."

Marty glanced at Brendan, sleeping peacefully in the isolette. "I'll be here, too, Todd... for you, Brendan, and Starr," Marty promised.

Looking at her, Todd's adoration for her shone in his eyes. He couldn't even find the words to tell her how much it meant to him that she would help him not only care for Starr and Brendan, but fight Dorian in court so he could secure custody of both children. Since words failed him, he did something totally unexpected. He took her hand into his to give it a soft, gentle squeeze. She just stood there, her own voice stolen from her throat. He let her hand go, and the moment was gone. Quietly, she walked out of the nursery, looking tired and dazed.

~*Two Weeks Later*~

Somehow Todd and Marty had gotten through the funeral services for Blair and Patrick. They barely had time to grieve when little Brendan was sent home from the hospital. Todd had a home-office set up at the penthouse so he could work from home, and Marty spent all her free-time helping Todd with the children when she wasn't busy at the hospital. Both were missing sleep as they tried to care for an active toddler plus a tiny baby boy. Marty came over one afternoon after a long day at the hospital, finding Todd in the middle of changing an extremely messy diaper.

"Ohhh myyy God, what did this kid eat?" he groaned with disgust, wrinkling his nose as he attempted to clean Starr's wiggly bottom.

Marty laughed, very amused by Todd's fatherly attempts at keeping it together so he could do what needed to be done. She reached for a clean diaper below the changing table to assist him. A minute later, Todd had a fresh diaper on Starr who now smelt considerably better. Todd handed Starr to Marty, because he didn't want to be late for his meeting with the attorney. He hoped it would go well, and she wouldn't tell him he didn't stand a chance at keeping his kids, because he loved Starr with all his heart and already he had become attached to Brendan.

"I gotta go," Todd said to Marty before he rushed off. "I got an appointment with Tea DelGado, my new attorney. I'll be back later, and we can order Chinese." Before Marty could comment, Todd had swept out the door.

Todd arrived at the Tea DelGado's law office in Llanview. It was his first time of meeting the stunning, dark-haired attorney. "Hello, I'm Todd Manning," he said as he shook her hand. "We talked about my case on the phone."

"Ohhh yes," said Tea as she invited him inside and asked him to have a seat. "Your wife passed away, and you're trying to keep your wife's aunt from taking custody of your daughter and your stepson."

Todd nodded. "So, can you help me keep my kids?" Todd asked.

"Possibly," Tea answered. "But we might have a couple of problems on our hands."

"Alright... whatever it is, we can fix it right?"

Tea sighed heavily. "I hope so, Mr. Manning. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you keep your children... but I do have a couple of concerns. You mentioned your past... four years ago you were convicted of rape and spent time in prison..."

"Yes, but I did my time and attended all the required counseling sessions. I am not the same man I was four years ago. I've changed. I was a monster back then. But I'm not that man now."

"That brings me to my other concern. You told me that Marty Saybrooke, the woman whom you raped has agreed to be your witness in this custody case, so that she herself can tell the judge she feels you are a loving father and capable of caring for two children..."

"Yes," Todd replied.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Manning, but I think your best bet would be to find a woman who is willing to marry you as soon as possible. If you go into court as a single father with a criminal past, the judge might not rule in your favor. I'm sorry, but I really think in order for us to win this case, you will need to provide a stable mother-figure for your children as well."

Todd sat there, absorbing the news for just a moment. A wife? He had to get married? The whole idea of marrying someone else so soon after Blair's death was ludicrous, but he would do it if it meant keeping the kids. "Okay then," he said softly.

"Tea DelGado, will you marry me for 5 million dollars?" he asked her, absolutely dead-serious.

"Mr. Manning... I don't think..." Tea said in a gasp, but Todd interrupted.

"I need to keep my kids. I am asking you... please will you marry me?"

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I am afraid I must refuse," Tea responded. "But surely there is another woman you could ask; someone you actually spend time with, someone who knows the children and would agree to helping you care for them like her own..."

A look of realization suddenly came to Todd and a name nearly fell from his lips. "I gotta go, Ms. DelGado. Thank you. I'll be in touch," Todd said to her before he quickly rushed out.

~*A half-hour Later*~

Todd arrived back at the penthouse just after Marty had put the children down for their nap. Both were recently fed and sleeping peacefully in their cribs. She went back downstairs to see Todd coming through the door. "How did it go with the attorney?" she asked, thinking Todd had an odd expression upon his face...almost as if he was up to something or perhaps as though he had some sort of huge news he would like to share.

"Sit down, Marty," he said softly.

She looked at him strangely but went to do as he requested. She had taken a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Todd joined her there, looking perhaps a bit nervous. "Todd, what's going on?" she asked. "What did the attorney say?"

"She said I have to get married or I'm probably going to lose the kids," Todd stated, gazing deeply into Marty's eyes.

"Marty, I love those kids, and I can't lose either one of them. You promised me you would help me," he softly reminded.

Marty's heart skipped a beat as Todd then did something she thought he would never do. He bent down on one knee, took her hand in his and asked, "Marty Saybrooke, will you marry me?" 


	5. Church of Your Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Five : Church of Your Heart*~

Looking at her hand which lay within Todd's, the breath was stolen from Marty's lungs. Finally the shock started wearing off as she gazed into his eyes. What she saw there in the hazel depths was quiet desperation. He meant every word he had just told her. If she refused his proposal, he may lose custody of both Starr and Brendan. "Todd, I know without a doubt you love Starr with all your heart... and I also know you'll be a good father to Brendan, but I just dunno..." she said softly as her heart was doing flip-flops within her chest.

"Marty, I swear to you, this will only be a marriage of convenience. Just so we can keep the kids. I don't want to lose them, and I know you don't want to lose them either. I know this is a lot to ask, but this is Starr we are talking about... AND her little brother. Starr means EVERYTHING to me," Todd implored.

Marty nodded, because she knew Todd was telling the truth. And she also knew he wasn't asking her to marry him because he had romantic intentions toward her. This was strictly an arrangement to help him keep custody of the children. She kept telling herself that, although something deep inside warned her that there was more. There was a LOT more. That's why her heart kept doing leaps in her chest, and her fingers tingled as they were held in his hand. That's why she couldn't even look into his eyes without feeling breathless.

Finally, after giving it all some thought, Marty spoke again. "Okay, Todd. I'll marry you," she answered.

A joyous smile came to Todd's face. "Thank you, Marty," he said as relief struck him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want to get married right now. Tonight," he then stated.

"What? Now? Tonight?" Marty gasped.

"The trial is coming up in about a month. We have to make this look believable... as though you and I are a couple and happily wed. We can't let the judge know this is just a farce," reminded Todd. "I'll call Vicki; she can come over and watch the kids, and you and I can go find someone to right away marry us."

"Todd, this is all so fast," Marty said softly as he got up and walked over toward the telephone.

Glancing at her, Todd nodded. "I promise you, I'll make this up to you in some way, Marty. You won't regret it; I swear," he said as he picked up the phone to call Vicki.

Marty looked dazed as she watched him making the call. She and Todd were getting married tonight? Was hell freezing over? It must be. Four years ago, she hated this man ... had thought of him as nothing but an animal. And tonight, she would be his bride. She thought she might faint.

"Hey, Vicki. It's Todd," he said, once he had her on the phone. "Remember when you told Marty and me at the hospital that you would do anything to help us if we ever needed anything? Well, we need something right now; tonight."

"What is it, Todd?" Vicki asked, hearing the excitement in her brother's voice.

"Marty and I are getting married tonight, and we'd like you to watch the kids."

"You're doing WHAT?" Vicki gasped.

Todd actually laughed. "Just come over here, Vicki. And make it fast," Todd commanded before he ended the call.

"I think I just gave my sister another heart attack," Todd said to Marty with a smirk after he had hung up the phone.

"Todd, are you sure we-," she began worriedly.

"Everything will be fine, Marty. I promise," he said as he once again came to her side.

Looking at him, Marty nodded, because she didn't think she could take anymore heartache in her life. She had been through so much in the past four years, and now she was in great need of a reprieve. Spending time with Brendan and Starr made her so happy, so she knew she couldn't just desert Todd and let him lose these kids. Marrying Todd Manning was the last thing she thought she'd ever do, but she knew she was doing what she must in order to ensure that Starr remained with her daddy and that Brendan didn't have to be raised by at Dorian's by nannies.

Vicki must have rushed over at top-speed, because not even fifteen minutes later she appeared at the door demanding to know just what her brother meant by his phone call. "Todd and I are getting married," Marty told a shocked Vicki.

"Have you both lost your minds?" Vicki said, looking from one to the other of them as though she was trying to decide what had caused this sudden bout of insanity.

"Vicki, I asked Marty to marry me, and she agreed. We need you to keep an eye on the kids so we can go to the church. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Todd said, giving Vicki a quick kiss on the cheek.

Vicki looked flabbergasted, not even knowing how to respond to her brother's words. Marty and Todd... getting married? What the hell?

"Wait, you two!" Vicki cried out before Marty and Todd walked out the door. "Will either of you please tell me what is going on?"

Before walking out the door, Todd turned to his sister. "Marty and I love Starr and Brendan, and we will do whatever is best for them. Right now the kids need a family, with two parents who love them."

"Yes, but marriage, Todd? And to Marty?" Vicki spoke, still trying to understand.

"Don't worry, Vicki. Everything wil be okay," Marty said, giving her dear friend a hug. Then before Vicki could say another word, Marty walked out the door with Todd.

~*At the Church*~

Reverend Carpenter was in a state of shock when Marty and Todd arrived at the church unexpectedly, asking to be married. "What in the world?" he gasped, wondering if Marty had lost her mind.

"Please, Andrew. Do this for me. I truly want to marry Todd," Marty said to her friend.

"But Marty-," Andrew began to protest.

Todd became impatient, clearly not pleased with the reverand's attitude. "Listen, the lady said she wants to marry me, so come on. What are you waiting for? I will make a huge monetary contribution to help the church. Just do this. Now," Todd said forcefully.

Glancing at Marty, Andrew gave her a questioning look. "Are you absolutely sure, Marty... that you want to marry Todd?"

"Yes," Marty responded, her gaze shifting over to Todd. She was terribly nervous, the butterflies fluttering around wildly in her tummy, but she knew she had made the right decision. She knew marrying Todd tonight was exactly what she had to do.

"Alright, let's do this then," said Reverand Carpenter with a heavy sigh. He then called for his church secretary to stand in as witness to the marriage.

As Todd and Marty stood in front of the church altar, Andrew prepared to begin the wedding ceremony. "Let's make this quick," Todd commanded as the reverend picked up his bible and cleared his throat.

Reading a few words from his bible, Rev. Carpenter began talking about the sanctity of marriage. "Just hurry up with it," Todd hissed.

Giving Todd a look of annoyance, Rev. Carpenter went straight to the vows. "Do you Margaret Ann Saybrooke take Thomas Todd Manning to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

Hesitating only a second, Marty responded, "I do."

Looking into Todd's eyes, Marty was breathless once again. He effected her as no other ever had. Still in a state of shock, Marty couldn't believe this was really happening. She was marrying Todd.

Next, Rev. Carpenter spoke to Todd. "Do you Thomas Todd Manning take Margaret Ann Saybrooke to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," answered Todd before Andrew had even finished.

"Alright, then you may kiss the bride."

His eyes upon Marty, Todd suddenly froze. *Kiss the bride?* Surely he had known that was coming up, but how would he ever-?

Just when Andrew thought they weren't going to kiss, Todd and Marty seemed to drift together very slowly as if the action was mutual. Then, ever-so-softly, Todd brushed his lips against Marty's. It wasn't a true kiss, but Andrew was struck by the tenderness in Todd's eyes as he gazed at Marty. Suddenly it was as though they were the only two in the room, and Andrew felt as though he had become some sort of intruder.

Clearing his throat once again as Todd and Marty stood gazing at one another, Andrew spoke. "I just need the two of you then to sign the marriage certificate and that will be all. You're officially married."

Hearing Andrew's words, Todd snapped out of his trance. "Alright," he agreed, following the reverend over to a table so he and Marty could sign the marriage certicicate. It looked as though it were official; they were now husband and wife.

Todd signed the document, followed by Marty. Then Marty finally found her voice to thank Rev. Carpenter. "Thank you, Andrew... and give my love to Cassie," she said to him with a smile.

Todd handed Reverend Carpenter several hundred dollar bills. "Thank you," Andrew said, looking at the great deal of money with surprise.

"Use it to help some starving kids or something," Todd said as he was ready to leave the church and get back to the penthouse. Before the reverend could say anything else, Todd took Marty's arm and indicated he was ready to leave. Rushing out of the church with Todd, Marty once again thanked her friend.

~*The Penthouse*~

Later after they had gone back to the penthouse, Todd sent Vicki home and had ordered some Chinese as he was starved. Marty couldn't eat as she still had butterflies in her tummy. She sat at the table with Todd, just picking at her food.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked, looking at her in concern after he had finally stopped shovelling food in his mouth.

"Yes, I... " she started, then suddenly stopped. "It's just been a long day... and I never thought it would end with me being married..."

"To me," he softly added.

Quietly, she nodded as her eyes held to his. "It's going to be alright, Marty," he promised her. "I never expected this either, but I am so grateful that you are doing this for me... and for the kids. And somehow, someway, I am gonna make this all up to you..."

Tears shone in Marty's eyes but she didn't shed them. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, but she just felt incredibly emotional. Misunderstanding the tears, Todd said gently, "Remember this is a marriage of convenience only; I don't expect you to..."

His voice trailed off. "This won't be a conventional honeymoon," she finished for him.

"No, it won't. But even so, we still have to make this look like a real marriage for appearance's sake. We'll still have to sleep together, in the same bed. But I promise, I won't touch you," he assured her, seeing her tense.

"But we have to make it look good, just in case a social worker from the court should drop by unannounced... or even Dorian herself. No one can find out this wedding is a farce. When we are in public, we gotta look happily wed," spoke Todd. "Because if the judge suspects this marriage isn't real, he might say I can't keep the kids."

Marty nodded because she knew he spoke the truth, but sleeping in the same bed with him had her incredibly uneasy. She didn't know if she could sleep beside him all night long. Seeing her worried expression, Todd assured her, "It's only for appearance's sake. I won't touch you, Marty. I promise."

Standing up from the table, Marty threw away their Chinese dinner boxes. "I'm exhausted then; I'm going to bed," she stated.

"We'll go get your things from your place tomorrow," Todd promised as he began wiping off the table. Both kids were already down for the night as Vicki had put them to bed earlier. It had been a very long day, and he too was greatly in need of some rest.

A few minutes later, they were in the master bedroom upstairs, and Marty began feeling nervous all over again as she stared at the huge, king-sized bed. "Here," Todd said as he handed her one of his t-shirts to sleep in.

She looked at his t-shirt, her hand trembling as she took it from him. She then disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While she was in the bathroom, Todd stripped down to his boxers and quietly crawled into bed. His heart was pounding as he waited for Marty to emerge. He felt like a nervous groom on his wedding night and didn't like that feeling at all considering this was not a traditional honeymoon. He had barely even kissed the bride.

Marty left the bedroom, wearing Todd's t-shirt as she slipped into bed next to him. "Good night," she whispered as she lay her head down upon the pillow.

"Aren't you going to switch off the bedside lamp?" Todd asked quietly.

"No. I- I can't...' she responded.

"Why not? Are you afraid of the dark, Marty?" he asked teasingly.

"No, sometimes ... I have nightmares, still," she answered.

Looking at her, Todd wished then that he hadn't have asked. A dark look came to his face, knowing that his brutal actions had given her those nightmares. Sometimes he truly hated himself. "You are safe here," he promised as he looked into her gorgeous dark-blue eyes. "I'd never hurt you... not again."

She nodded because she truly believed him. Yawning, she curled up against the pillow and began to drift to sleep. Watching her, Todd too began to relax. "Good night, Marty. And thank you," he murmured as he began to fall asleep. All tension had left Marty's body as she knew she was entirely safe and content. Lying next to Todd, she slept better than she had in a very long time.


	6. The Moment of Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Six : The Moment of Truth*~

The day after their wedding, Marty awakened to find herself entangled in Todd's embrace. How it happened, she did not know. Her cheek lay over the beating of his heart while his fingers were entwined within her hair. Awakening almost simultaneously, they both pulled back a fraction, gazing at one another in surprise. "I'm sorry," Todd muttered as he slowly pulled out of her arms.

"It's okay, Todd," Marty said as she sat up in the bed, dazed.

"No, it's not. I promised you I wouldn't-."

"Todd, you did nothing wrong," Marty assured him.

"Are you sure you're... okay?" he asked, his face etched with concern.

"I am just fine," she promised as she tried to compose herself. Instead of being upset in any way, shape, or form, she was surprised to find that she had actually LIKED cuddling with Todd.

Suddenly then the doorbell rang, and Marty jumped. Todd reached for his robe and put it on quickly, handing an identical one to Marty. "Sounds like we've got company," he spoke. "We better get down there fast before the jerk at the door wakes up both of the kids."

But it was too late, Brendan was already crying in his nursery right across the hall. Hearing the baby's urgent cries, Marty put the robe on quickly, finding it was rather large on her yet soft and comfortable. "I'll get Brendan and you go get the door," Marty said to Todd as she went to get the baby from his crib.

Todd hurried downstairs and threw open the door. To his disgust, Dorian Lord was standing in the doorway. "Todd!" she gasped, finding him dressed in only his robe.

"Dorian," he said in his most non-friendly voice, regarding her with distain.

"Where is my great-niece and nephew?" she asked him.

"They were both sleeping soundly in their beds until you started ringing the doorbell like a persistent ass," Todd growled.

Suddenly Marty appeared next to Todd, holding a fussy baby Brendan in her arms whom she was trying to comfort. Dorian did a double-take when she realized both Marty and Todd were wearing matching robes. "Marty!" Dorian gasped as a look of shock came to her face. "Ohhh my God, are you two shacking up together?"

"No," Todd responded as he shook his head. "We're married."

"What? Ohhh my God!" Dorian cried as she looked suddenly faint. "Blair would turn over in her grave!"

Todd smirked. "Yeah. She probably would," he said as his gaze shifted to Marty.

"I can't believe it," Dorian squeeked. "You ... and Marty?"

"It's kind of a shocker, isn't it?" Todd chuckled. "Listen, Dorian... as much as we'd love to stand here and chat; we're on our honeymoon..."

"Yes, and Brendan wants his bottle," Marty added as the baby boy in her arms let out a hungry cry.

Dorian said something but none of it was the least bit intelligible as Todd closed the door in her face. After the door had been firmly closed, Todd turned to Marty and burst into laughter. "I think she might pass out now," Todd said with a grin.

"She's in state of shock, that's for sure," said Marty as she was rubbing Brendan's back and trying to soothe him. "But once she calms down, will she believe our marriage is genuine?"

"I hope she does or we're in trouble," responded Todd as he headed toward the kitchen to prepare the baby's bottle.

~*~The Trial~*~

The trial ensued and Dorian was as determined as ever to get the children from Todd. With just as much determination, Tea was fighting for Todd. On the first day in the courtroom, Marty was called to the stand. She looked nervous as she placed her hand upon the Bible and swore to tell the truth. "Mrs. Manning..." began Dorian's attorney.

"It's Dr. Saybrooke," Marty softly corrected.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Saybrooke, I must ask you a few questions about you ... and your husband, Todd Manning," Dorian's attorney spoke.

Marty just nodded, wishing this trial was done and over. She only wanted to go home and spend time with Starr and Brendan. She hated courtrooms, being questioned, and anything which reminded her of her past trial following the rape. She glanced over at Todd, noticing that he was looking at her with so much admiration. She reminded herself that she was doing this for him and the children. She knew how much he loved Starr and Brendan and did not want him to lose either one of them.

"Four years ago, you were gang-raped, correct?" asked Dorian's attorney.

Immediately, Marty's heart sank. She had been warned by Tea that Dorian's attorney would play dirty, but even so, it made Marty cringe. "Yes," Marty responded.

"And is one of the men who raped you in this courtroom today?" was his next question.

"Yes."

Todd wanted to jump up and sock Dorian's attorney for causing Marty distress, but he had to restrain himself from becoming violent. "In fact, it was Todd Manning, your husband who raped you four years ago at a fraternity party, isn't that right, Dr. Saybrooke?" the attorney coaxed.

"Yes."

"But even so, four years later, you chose to marry him, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Marty replied.

"Why would you chose to marry your rapist, Dr. Saybrooke? You did it to help him gain custody of the children, Starr Manning and Brendan Thornhart-Manning, did you not?"

Tea stood up, an angry look upon her face. "Objection, your honor. Counsel is badgering the witness."

"Rephrase the question," the judge sternly cautioned.

"Apologies," spoke Dorian's lawyer as he walked closer to the witness stand and continued to question Marty. "Dr. Saybrooke, you married Todd Manning of your own free-will, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Marty answered.

Dorian's lawyer looked over at Todd and said, "This man brutally raped you, yet you chose to marry him. Why would you marry Todd Manning? What reasons could you possibly have?"

There was complete silence in the courtroom as Marty responded to the questioning. "Todd isn't the same man he was four years ago. He's changed. He's a loving father. He's wonderful with both Starr and Brendan. He deserves to be a dad. I have no doubt that he should have custody of the children. He loves them with all his heart."

"So, would you say that you married Todd Manning because you wanted to help him gain custody of Starr and Brendan?" asked Dorian's attorney.

Marty shook her head, looking confused as the attorney continued to put her on the spot. *Can't these questions be over already?* she was thinking.

"One more question, Dr. Saybrooke," spoke the attorney. "Are you in love with Todd Manning?"

As if there were no one else in the room, Marty only had eyes for Todd. "Yes," was her answer.

A loud gasp came from the crowd as Marty made her announcement, then managed to tear her gaze away from Todd. "No further questions."

"Dr. Saybrooke, you may step down from the stand," said the judge, but as several moments passed, Marty remained there in a daze. Finally she stood up and returned to her seat.

"The court will now take a 45-minute recess," the judge announced before slapping his gavel down on the bench.

Soon everyone stood up to clear the courtroom. A moment later, Todd approached Marty where she remained frozen in her seat. "Marty?" he spoke as his voice pulled her from her trance.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She nodded slowly as her senses gradually returned to her. "I'm just fine," she assured him.

"I wanted to thank you... That attorney was nothing but an asshole, but you did great on the stand..."

"It wasn't easy."

"I know it wasn't, but even so, you defended me. Thank you..."

"There is no need to thank me, Todd. I wanted to do it. I wanted to help you."

"But you lied for me; you lied for me on the stand."

She looked at him, her gaze locking with his. "Who says I was lying?"


	7. Learning to Fly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Seven :Learning to Fly*~

Todd was breathless as she heard her response. "Do you mean-?" he asked, looking clearly shocked at the possiblity.

She nodded. "I didn't lie on the stand," she replied as she tried to avoid his gaze. Although it was true, she wasn't so sure if she was ready to discuss it with him yet.

"Marty, we need to talk," Todd said when he came to the realization that she was trying to withdraw from him.

"We only have a half hour until court is back in session," Marty reminded him.

"Then we will go somewhere and talk about things," he said as he took her hand and lead her out of the courtroom.

"Todd," she protested but he had led her into an empty conference room and had closed the door. For a moment, neither spoke as they stood staring at one another as though silently searching each other's eyes for answers.

"Say it where I can hear it. Tell me how you feel about me," Todd coaxed. He couldn't really believe it. Marty really loved him? How could that possibly be?

"Todd, I-," she said in a tiny whimper as she tried to escape the intensity of his gaze.

"You're not leaving till you say it, Marty."

"Alright," she said in a little hiss as she slowly allowed her emotions to be exposed to him. It wasn't easy to be that vulnerable after all they had been through.

"I ... love you," came her quiet admission.

"How long have you known?"

"I've always known. I've loved you from day one," she told him. "But after the rape, those feelings were buried under all the hurt and anger. Now though, things are different..."

"How are they different?"

"You're different, Todd. You've changed. You and I have made our peace. And you're a wonderful dad. I can see the amazing person you've become. And my feelings for you have come to light again. I just didn't know what to do with them or how you would react. I've been so scared..."

Todd looked at her with tenderness. "Why are you scared?" he asked as he had a sudden longing to draw her into his arms.

"I'm afraid that all of this is just an illusion," she said softly as she bit her lower lip.

"I don't think it is. It feels right to me," he responded. The yearning to share his own feelings had become an intense gnawing ache within his soul. How would she react if he actually said those words?

"Marty, I need to tell you-," he began, but she interrupted.

"No, Todd. Not here, not now," she protested. "We just gotta concentrate on this trial and getting custody of Starr and Brendan. After the judge gives his verdict, then we can talk about us."

"Is there an 'us?' Do you want there to be an 'us?'" Todd questioned.

Although she was as scared as hell, she nodded. "Yes," she spoke softly. "But we have to go into it slowly, cautiously..."

He expelled the breath he had been holding. "I won't rush you, Marty," came his promise.

"Thank you," she said as she gazed into his eyes. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, but he held back.

His eyes moved to his watch. "We gotta get back to the courtroom."

"Alright, we'll talk later."

He nodded as they left the conference room together. The judge was about to give his decision as people filed back into the courtroom. Todd and Marty went to sit at the table before the judge next to Tea.

Tea placed her hand onto Todd's in comfort. "I have a good feeling the judge is going to grant you custody," she stated. "Try not to worry."

Todd glanced at Tea, knowing he had been many miles away. Marty loved him! Never in a million years had he thought he would be so lucky to have the gift of Marty's love. Now he just needed to be certain Starr and Brendan would remain in his custody as well. It was the moment of truth now, and Todd was ready.

The judge walked in and was ready to grant a decision. After the judge told the courtroom to be seated, he began to render a verdict in the case. "This was a difficult decision, as clearly the father Todd Manning and his wife Dr. Saybrooke love the children, as does their great-aunt Dorian Lord, but after all I have heard, I do believe it is in the best interest of the children, Starr Manning and Brendan Thornhart-Manning to remain with their father and stepmother. Their great-aunt will be allowed visits with the children regularly as will be set up by the court. Congratulations, Mr. Manning, for turning your life around. You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Todd spoke to the judge, and he truly meant it.

Meanwhile, Dorian was protesting and freaking out as she had lost the case. She was bitching loudly to her attorney. Tea hugged Todd, ecstatic because they had fought so hard and had won. "I knew we could do it," she said as she smiled at him.

"You're an amazing attorney. Thank you for helping me keep my kids," Todd told her.

"I think it was Marty who did that," Tea said as she grabbed her briefcase and got ready to leave the courtroom.

After Tea left, Todd placed his gaze on Marty. "I'm so happy," she said to Todd, her eyes full of tears.

"Thank you, Marty. I would have lost Brendan and Starr, if it wasn't for you," he said as he tugged her into his arms and held her so tight.

Marty returned his embrace, but unfortunately it was rudely interrupted by Dorian's approach. Todd and Marty broke away from one another as the angry woman threw insults at them. "You're going to regret going up against me, Todd," she threatened. "I'm going to prove your marriage is a sham, and expose Marty for the lying little bitch she is!"

Todd could take her insults against him, but he was furious when Dorian targeted Marty. "Watch yourself, Dorian. Insult Marty again, and you'll regret it," he hissed.

Marty grabbed his arm as he glared into Dorian's face. "Todd, don't make a scene," Marty warned.

"This isn't over," Dorian growled before she briskly walked away.

"Thank God the witch is gone. I can't believe that mean old hag is related to my kids," Todd spoke with contempt.

"Todd, forget Dorian. Brendan and Starr get to stay where they belong... with you," Marty reminded.

"With us," was Todd's response.

Marty nodded. "Marty, let's celebrate," Todd said with excitement. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"A date?"

Todd smirked. "Yes, I want to take my beautiful wife on a date. Is that okay? We have a lot to celebrate, you know."

Marty actually blushed. "Well, okay," she gave in, because deep inside all she wanted was some happiness. And lately, whenever she was with Todd and the children, she was extremely happy.

A smile was on Todd's face when they left the courtroom together. Marty loved him, they had been granted custody of the kids, and she had agreed to go on a date with him. This day was absolutely amazing, and he could only hope that the night ahead of them would prove to be even better.


	8. Connections

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Eight : Connections*~

When they arrived at the Palace Hotel restaurant, Todd had left Marty at their table so he could call the nanny and tell her they'd be home after dinner. Marty took a sip of her glass of water as she tried to push her nervousness aside. She had never in a million years thought she'd be on a "date" with Todd. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. All of it was just starting to sink in. She was married to Todd, they were raising two children together, but they weren't physically intimate yet. Deep inside, part of her wanted him ever so much, but she was afraid. When someone approached the table where she was seated, she nearly dropped her glass of ice water to the floor.

"Hey, Marty," Dylan said with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ohhh hi, Dylan," Marty said as she managed to return his smile. She hadn't seen Dylan in ages, considering she was always so absorbed in her work at the hospital, the recent loss of Patrick, and caring for Starr and Brendan.

"How are you doing?" Dylan asked. "I don't see you around much anymore."

"You're right. Things have been crazy. The hospital keeps me so busy... and then what happened to Patrick..."

"I'm so sorry, Marty. I know how much you loved him," Dylan said solemnly.

"It's been tough, but I am coping," Marty responded.

"Yes, you must be coping fairly well; you married Todd," Dylan observed. Marty didn't miss the hint of sarcasm lurking within his tone.

"Dylan, you don't understand..."

"No, I never could understand your connection to that man," Dylan said with a heavy sigh. "I warned you many times in the past... when you and I were together. Something always draws you back to him, again and again. He's going to hurt you, Marty."

"Todd and I are married now. And you need to stay out of it," Marty said shortly, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I just worry about you. I care very much," spoke Dylan. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Dylan..." Marty said as she tried to keep her cool. She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she glanced up to see Todd standing there looking none-too-pleased to see her talking with Dylan.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Boring," Todd said as he glared at Dylan with distain. "I didn't realize hicks like you dined at the Palace Restaurant."

"Shut up, Todd," Dylan responded with a growl.

"What business do you have with my wife?" Todd demanded as he emphasized the last word of his question.

"Dylan was just expressing his condolences for Patrick," Marty spoke as she became increasingly nervous for Dylan considering Todd's possessive nature was swiftly heading toward the edge of violence.

"You were just leaving, weren't you, Dylan?" Marty prompted.

Todd's eyes flashed with intense anger as he looked from Marty back to Dylan. "Stay away from Marty or you'll regret it," Todd warned in a low hiss.

"This isn't over, Marty," Dylan spoke, ignoring Todd. Somehow he had to get through to her that she wasn't safe with Todd. Obviously she was drawn to him, but the man was a cold-hearted monster. Shaking his head, he walked away from Marty and Todd's table and left the restaurant.

After Dylan had left, Todd sunk down into his chair. He gave Marty an intense look. "What was that really about?" he demanded.

"I already told you, Todd-."

"Don't lie to me," Todd insisted, his voice rising slightly. "I know there's something more. He still wants you, doesn't he?"

"Todd, things are over with me and Dylan. He doesn't want me... and even if he did, I don't want him..." she spoke softly as she tried to calm his anger and jealousy. "Remember what we talked about earlier. I'm in love with YOU."

Slowly the tension left Todd's shoulders as her words finally reached him. Even so, he didn't like Dylan anywhere near Marty. "If he talks to you again or even looks at you, I'll-," Todd muttered.

"Todd, please... you and the kids mean everything to me. I want nothing to do with Dylan," Marty implored him.

"Do you mean it?" Todd asked as he reached across the table and took her small hand into his.

"Yes, I'm so happy. The happiest I've been in a long time. I love Brendan and Starr so much. When I hold Brendan and he gurgles, my heart turns over. I just love that little guy so much. And Starr has the sweetest smiles..." Marty said sincerely. "I'm just scared, that's all. Scared I am going to lose you... and them, and it hurts so much. I don't want to lose Starr or Brendan after all I've already lost in my life."

Seeing the sudden tears that filled her eyes, Todd heart ached for her. "You aren't going to lose us, Marty," Todd said softly in reassurance. "We need you just as much as you need us. That's why I said we have to take things very slowly. I know you are afraid... and you have good reason to be fearful."

Their eyes met over the table as they were both thinking of that awful moment in the past where he had hurt her so deeply. Todd wanted everything to be right this time. He never wanted to hurt her again. He only wanted to make her happy. He raised her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her palm as a tremor moved through her body. "I love you, Marty. It's way past time I told you that. I never told you that before... but I've ALWAYS felt it. I love you, and I'm sorry for how I've hurt you. If I could take all your pain away and replace it with happiness, I would," Todd spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

"I just hope you believe me... and you will stay with me, despite how messed up things are. Everything will be good in time, you just gotta trust me," Todd promised.

Marty nodded, because she did believe him. She knew Todd was sincere and he would do everything in his power to make things right between them. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she held Todd's gaze. "I'm just so scared, because this isn't just about you and me anymore. If it doesn't work out between you and me, I'll lose Starr and Brendan, too."

"You'll always be a part of their lives- no matter what. I have something important I'd like to ask you. Blair died before Brendan even got the chance to know his mother. He's all alone in this world, and all he has is me. Marty, would you like to adopt Brendan... and be his mommy?" Todd asked her hopefully.

Touched beyond words, Marty began to cry. She was so choked up, she couldn't even speak. "Y- yes," she finally said tearfully.

Todd stood up, gently wiping away Marty's tears. When a soft sob moved through her, he gently drew her into his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

From a table not so far away, Dorian Lord had heard the whole exchange. She knew that Marty and Todd had a week spot in their relationship, Dylan Moody, and she planned to use that to her advantage to get Starr and Brendan away from Todd. Blair would roll over in her grave if she knew that Marty was planning to be a mother to baby Brendan. Blair had despised Marty with a passion and had always wanted her no where near Starr. Dorian knew she had to stop Marty and Todd before the adoption had a chance to go through. Forming an evil plan in her mind, Dorian lay some bills on the table and quickly left the restaurant.

"I love you, too, Todd," Marty told him as she pressed herself against his chest.

Seeing how emotional she was at that moment, Todd asked, "Do you still want to stay here and have dinner?"

"No, let's go grab something from Rodi's and go home," Marty suggested.

"Alright," Todd agreed with a smile as he preferred yummy cheese fries from Rodi's and a cold beer to all this fancy food and drink anyway. He wasn't much for the soft music and candlelight, but he had wanted a romantic atmosphere for Marty. He paid the check, then led Marty from the restaurant. Their date hadn't gone so well, but he felt above all, they had made major progress. It was just a matter of time before she trusted him again; he was sure of it.

Across town, Dorian Lord had arrived at Dylan Moody's apartment. "Dylan, we need to talk," she said, when he came to the door.

"What's this about?" Dylan questioned warily. What in the world could Dorian Lord possibly want with him?

"It's about your three younger brothers and the family farm," Dorian answered with a wicked little grin on her face.

Dylan tensed. His family meant everything to him. After Marty had left him for Patrick and Luna had died, Dylan's brothers were all he had left in this world. "You better come in," Dylan said to Dorian.


	9. The Push

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Nine : The Push*~

"What's this about?" Dylan questioned Dorian after he had lead her inside his apartment.

"This is about your younger brothers. What are their names again? Bas, Charley... and was it Ty?"

"Yes, my brothers are named Bascombe, Charlemagne, and Ty Moody. How do you know so much about my family?" Dylan demanded with a frown as he was crossing his arms across his chest.

"I did some investigation. It would seem that when Luna died, she was doing everything in her power to keep your family farm from foreclosing. I understand that the farm has been in the Moody family for over a century... and your three brothers still live in the farm house," stated Dorian. "And wasn't your youngest brother just recently married? He and his wife have a new baby, so I hear."

"How do you know all that?"

"It doesn't really matter. What's important is that I was the one helping Luna out financially so she could make the payments to keep the farm," Dorian told Dylan. "I've paid ten thousand dollars, and that's just a drop in the bucket of what is owed on the Moody family farm. I could pay the rest off easily if you and I could make a deal. We wouldn't want your three brothers out on the streets, especially with that new baby... now would we?"

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Dylan demanded.

"I only need you to do one little thing for me..." answered Dorian. She proceeded to tell Dylan exactly what she wanted him to do in order for her to provide the rest of the money needed to avoid foreclosure on the Moody farm.

"I can't do that!" Dylan gasped.

"You can and you will... IF you want your brothers to keep the farm."

"That isn't fair. I can't hurt Marty," Dylan said sadly.

"You'll be doing her a favor!" Dorian insisted. "You want her away from Todd Manning, just as much as I want my great-niece and nephew away from that man!"

Dylan couldn't deny that he thought Marty would be better off if she was no longer a part of Todd Manning's life. With a heavy sigh, he agreed to do Dorian's bidding. He only hoped that he hadn't entered into a pact with the devil.

~*The Following Evening*~

Marty had just put both children down for the night. Glancing at the clock, she realized that Todd should be returning from the office at any moment. She sighed softly as it had been an incredibly long day, and Brendan had been rather fussy as he was teething. Between her work at the hospital and caring for the children, she was exhausted. She headed downstairs to take a much-needed break as she sat down on the couch. She had just barely began to rest when Todd came bursting through the door.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the look of fury upon his face.

"You tell me, Marty," he breathed as he began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I've already had one cheating wife; I don't need another!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Marty demanded as a frown settled upon her face.

"Dylan Moody! That's what I'm talking about!" Todd bellowed. "My informants at The Sun were at Rodi's last night, looking for newsworthy material for the front page of the paper. And guess what, your ex was shooting off his mouth, telling the whole world he's been FUCKING you!"

"What?" Marty gasped. "Dylan WOULD NOT say that!"

"Well, he did. He told whoever would listen last night at Rodi's he's been screwing you behind my back! Why would he say it if it wasn't true?" Todd demanded.

Marty just shook her head. "I dunno. But it isn't true! I haven't slept with Dylan!"

Todd didn't look convinced. In fact, he resembled a ferocious beast. He wanted to hurt someone as badly as he was hurting inside. "Well, you haven't been sleeping with me either," Todd pointed out. "Maybe the lack of sex has gotten to you, Marty... and since you can't give yourself to me, you turned to him!"

"That isn't fair, Todd. You know why we haven't consummated our marriage yet... and it has nothing to do with Dylan!" Marty exclaimed. "I haven't slept with Dylan. How could I? I only love you!"

Todd's furious stance terrified her. She wasn't worried for herself, but for Dylan. Todd had promised he'd never hurt again, and she believed him. But right now, he looked angry enough to kill. "Please, Todd," she implored as she reached out to him and lightly touched his arm. "I've never given you a reason to doubt my love."

"I'm gonna kill Dylan Moody," Todd said in a viscious growl. Before Marty could stop him, he went to the safe and hurriedly withdrew a gun.

"That asshole is gonna pay. How dare he spread rumors about the woman I love?" Todd grumbled as he loaded his weapon.

"Todd, no!" Marty pleaded, but Todd wasn't listening. He was consumed with making Dylan pay. Marty truly feared for Dylan's life. She had seen Todd's darkside firsthand and she knew the situation was about to turn ugly.

Todd thrust the gun into the pocket of his pants, heading toward the door. Marty literally clung to him, trying to make him stay. "Don't do this, Todd. Don't throw your life away. If you shoot Dylan... if you kill him, you'll end up back in prison!" she warned him.

For just a moment, Todd paused in his tracks. He looked down into Marty's tear-filled, frightened blue eyes as she fisted his shirt. "I won't let him disrespect you... and spread disgusting rumors that you've been fucking him. He's going to be sorry he ever messed with you, Marty," Todd stated. "I'm going to make him admit that he's spread lies about you. And I am going to scare his ass so much that he'll stop immediately and never do it again."

"I'm scared. Please don't go, Todd," she said as a sob tore through her chest.

"I have to. You're mine, Marty. He has no right..."

He reached for her hands, prying them away from his shirt. He kissed her softly on the forehead, then he was gone. After he went through the door, Marty cried. Todd had a gun and he was going to confront Dylan. This wasn't good; and Marty feared it would end up in bloodshed. She needed to get over to Rodi's fast and save Dylan. Or perhaps she needed to get there right away, so she could save Todd from himself.

~*Rodi's Tavern*~

The last of the customers had left Rodi's, and Dylan was closing up the place for the night. He was cleaning tables when he sensed he wasn't alone in the tavern. He looked up to see Todd Manning standing a few feet away from him, holding a gun which was aimed directly at Dylan's chest.

"Are you going to kill me with that?" Dylan asked quietly.

"I should, considering the shit you've been spreading about Marty," Todd said in a growl. "Do you think it's not gonna get back to me... when you announce to the whole world you've been screwing my wife?"

Dylan let out a long heavy sigh. "What if it's true?"

"Marty wouldn't betray me. You better start talking damn fast. Or I am going to pull this trigger. I might hit you in the chest... or you never know, I might miss and get you in the balls," Todd said in a deadly hiss.

"I don't know what Marty sees in you; how she could have married you after you raped her," Dylan remarked. "She's too good for you."

"You're right. She is... but for some reason, she loves me anyway... despite my many faults," Todd said as he continued to hold Dylan at gunpoint. "You better start talking, hick-boy! Why did you spread those filthy rumors about Marty?"

"Marty needs to see you for the scum you really are. Why don't you do it? Why don't you put a bullet through my chest? Then she'll see that you are nothing but a violent loser!" Dylan taunted.

"No!" Marty cried out as she ran into Rodi's. She had called the nanny to come over after Todd had left, saying she had an emergency and needed her to watch Brendan and Starr for a couple of hours. She had arrived at Rodi's just as Dylan was goading Todd.

Todd watched in horror was Marty stepped into the line of fire as though to protect Dylan. "Marty, get out of here!" Todd insisted. "This is between me and him... and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No, it's not. The lies he has been spreading are about me!" Marty spoke up as she turned her gaze upon Dylan. "Dylan, is it true? Have you been telling people that you've been sleeping with me?"

"Damnit, Marty... I had to do it. I had no choice, and I am sorry!" Dylan admitted.

"Why, Dylan?" Marty asked tearfully. "Why would you say such an awful thing?"

"Dorian Lord blackmailed me," Dylan stated as he went on to tell Marty about Dorian's threats that his brothers would lose the family farm. "After I lost Luna, my brothers are all I have. I can't let them lose the only home they've ever known."

"You sold Marty out for that bitch?" Todd shrieked. "Bad move, asshole!"

"I'm sorry, Marty. Truly I am," Dylan apologized. "I just thought that Todd would believe the rumors, and he'd leave you, and you'd be better off in the long run."

Marty stared at Dylan in disbelief. "After everything Todd and I have been through, it's going to take a lot more than that to break us up," Marty told Dylan.

"Will you please tell your psycho husband to take the gun off me now?" asked Dylan.

"Your apology isn't good enough. You will admit that you lied and clear Marty's name... and you will stay the fuck away from her. Is that clear?" Todd demanded.

"Yes," Dylan hissed as he gave Todd a hateful look. He breathed a sigh of relief when Todd finally lowered the gun. Looking at his nemesis warily, Dylan decided it was best if he got the heck out of Rodi's as soon as possible.

"Marty, I am truly sorry-," Dylan began before he left, but Todd interrupted.

"Don't fuckin talk to her!" Todd growled. "Get the hell out ... NOW!"

"Alright, I am going. But be careful, Marty. Todd hasn't changed. He's nothing but a violent asshole. I don't want you to suffer at his hands," Dylan warned.

With those words, Dylan left Rodi's. After he was gone, Todd pocketed the gun. "I think that HE'S the asshole," Todd grumbled under his breath.

"Come on. Let's go home," Todd said as he reached out to take Marty's arm, but to his surprise and shock, she pulled away from him.

"I don't think so, Todd," she said as she gave him an angry look. "We are going to have things out here and now... not at home in front of the kids."

"What are you talking about? We're going to have WHAT out?"

"Everything that happened tonight- Dylan, your jealousy, the gun, the fact that we haven't consummated our marriage..."

"You really wanna go there?"

"Yes, we are not leaving until we 'go there'," Marty insisted forcefully. "Sit down, Todd. We are gonna have this out... NOW."

"Don't push me... or you just might be sorry," Todd said in warning. "I'm not in the mood to have things out with you."

"Well, you better damn well 'get in the mood,' because we aren't leaving until we resolve this."


	10. Finally, the Roses

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the love story of Marty and Todd. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Blair is carrying Patrick's baby, but BEFORE Starr had developed Aplastic Anemia. AU and NC-17

~*Chapter Ten : Finally, the Roses*~

"What would you like to talk about, Marty?" Todd asked as he sank down in a chair at one of the tables.

"First of all, let's talk about Dylan. At first you thought I had slept with him. You said you had already had one cheating wife and you didn't need another. You didn't trust me, Todd. You thought maybe I had cheated on you... and that the rumors Dylan had been spreading were true," Marty said as she stood there staring at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes, I was angry, but I shouldn't have blamed you. I shouldn't have mistrusted you. I'm sorry for losing it and taking it out on you. Dylan was the only one to blame in this; him and Dorian Lord," Todd said with distain.

"Which brings me to my next point: Dylan. Todd, you stormed out of the house with a gun. What were you going to do? Kill him?" Marty demanded. "You just can't go around waving a gun at people! You're going to wind up back in Statesville. Then what's going to happen to Starr and Brendan? Do you think the courts are just going to let me keep them? Dorian will get exactly what she wants. If you're in prison, she'll end up getting custody of the kids. And then what would happen with us? We're one step closer to happiness. Don't throw it all away."

"I wasn't gonna kill him, Marty. I just wanted to scare him. I scared the truth right out of him. And I don't think he's going to be spreading any rumors about you again. Let's just drop it, okay?" Todd said in a growl.

"No, I'm not ready to drop it! I want to talk about you and me... and the fact that we haven't... consummated our marriage yet. While we have all of this out on the table, let's talk about that, too."

"You know as well as I do why we haven't-."

"No... you tell me, Todd. I want to hear your side of the story."

"I don't want to hurt you, Marty. I haven't made any advances... because I am afraid of hurting you," Todd admitted as he got up from the table and began walking away from her.

"Come back here. We aren't finished," she insisted as she followed after him; only a few steps behind.

Todd turned around quickly and looked down into her beautiful face. "Don't push me, Marty. Don't," he said in a growl.

"Why? What will happen?" she countered as she took another step closer.

"I want you so badly. I may just... lose control," he said in a hiss.

"Maybe I want you to lose control. Maybe I am tired of this game we play."

"But I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to-."

"I trust you, Todd. You aren't going to hurt me. You love me, and I love you."

Todd just shook his head, a look of a caged animal upon his face. Marty kept getting closer to him, but there was no where to go. Todd was literally backed up against a wall. "Baby, you don't know what you do me. I have these thoughts all time. You and me..."

"I want you, Todd-."

Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. He molded her body to his as he continued to kiss her. There was no tenderness, only passion and feverish need. Finally he broke away from the kiss as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Ohhh God, I gotta have you, Marty. I'm sorry," he said as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to the pool table and set her down upon it's edge.

"It's okay, Todd. You don't need to apologize," she responded as she softly caressed his scar. "I want you, too."

He stared into her beautiful dark-blue eyes for a moment, then he kissed her again with just as much intensity. As they were kissing, he was unzipping the back of her dress. He pulled it off her shoulders to expose her beautiful body. He began to mold a breast which was clad in only the thin material of her bra.

She moaned into the kiss as her nipple hardened. She was so wet between her legs, she could barely stand it. "Please Todd," she pleaded as she broke away from the kiss.

"Please what?" he whispered hotly as he was kissing her neck.

"I want you. Please don't wait. I need you now..."

"I wanted to make love to you slowly and gently the first time... show you how much I love you..." he said almost sadly as he fought a battle inside himself not to free himself quickly from his pants and thrust himself into her quickly and savagely.

"It's been far too long. Todd, if you wait, I'm going to lose my mind."

Todd moved back from her a fraction, practically tearing her panties from her body and sliding them down her long, sexy legs. He could see her wetness glistening in the light far above the pool table as he placed his gaze upon her pink, feminine core. He struggled to breathe as he opened his pants and freed the throbbing length of his erection. She reached out to touch him, but he clasped her hand in his to thwart her movement. His eyes glittered in the light as he aligned his body to hers and entered her in a single deep thrust.

A scream tore from her lips as every thick inch of him came to rest within her snug channel. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to move his hips and give them both the pleasure they both so desperately needed. "Todd please..." he heard her beg.

He couldn't hold it back then. His thrusts were hard, deep, and wild in their intensity. It wasn't long at all before he made Marty cum. She screamed and screamed in pleasure, but he still didn't stop. He continued to fuck her with all the passion that had been pent up deep inside of him for so very long. Before he was finished and had finally climaxed inside of her, she had came two more times. She couldn't move as she lay pinned underneath his body.

Gradually reality started to return to Todd. "I just fucked you like an animal," he said in a dazed voice. He gently withdrew from her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know. And I loved it," she said to reassure him as a little smile came to her lips.

"Marty..." he said as he turned away and adjusted his clothing. He hadn't even removed his clothing, so it only took him a minute to zip up his pants.

"Don't pull away from me, Todd. Not now," Marty said as she sat up on the pool table and reached out to lightly touch his arm.

"What just happened; I shouldn't have taken you like that. You deserve more, Marty. Passion and tenderness," he said to her with hurt in his eyes.

"There's time for that later," she told him as she pulled him close in a hug. "I loved it. You didn't hurt me. I'm perfectly fine..."

Todd tugged her close and held her in his arms. She finally felt all of the tension leave him as he was caressing her hair. "Everything's okay now. Let's go home, alright?" she coaxed him.

"Alright," he said with a heavy sigh.

After he had retrieved her dress and panties, she quickly dressed, and he helped her down from the edge of the pool table. Suddenly Marty let out a little giggle. "I never had sex on a pool table before. That was a lot of fun," she told Todd.

"Really?" he said with a grin. "Would you like to make love on the bar next?"

"I just got dressed," she reminded him.

"True. Let's just go home then. We haven't made love in our bed yet. And I promise it will be slow and gentle next time."

"Okay," she agreed as she took his hand and they left Rodi's together.

~*Three Months Later*~

Todd arrived home with great news. "Hey, Marty. Come 'ere!" he called out as he walked through the front door.

Marty left the nursery carrying Brendan in her arms. She placed the little boy in his playpen in the living room so he could play with all of his toys. "What's going on, Todd?" Marty asked when she saw the happy grin upon his face.

"I have some exciting news for you... but where's Starr?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap," Marty replied. "What's the exciting news?"

Todd handed Marty the adoption papers. Brendan's adoption had just been finalized. Marty was now officially Brendan's mother.

"We have a son!" he told Marty as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Marty exclaimed as she took a look at the papers. Sure enough, the papers had Todd's name listed as Brendan's father and hers as his mother.

"I'm so excited, Todd. And I'm so happy!" Marty said as she gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"Did you hear that, Brendan?" Todd said as he went to pick up his little son. The small boy gurgled as Todd held him close. A few months ago, this child had been an orphan, but because two people loved him so much and each other, he now had a loving family.

"Marty, we are so lucky to have this little guy... and Starr, too," Todd said as he pulled her back into his embace while he continued to hold Brendan.

"Yes, we are," Marty agreed as stared up into Todd's eyes. "But there's just one little thing..."

"What little thing?"

"Well, I hope you wouldn't mind having another new addition in a few months, because I went to the doctor this morning, and I just found out I'm expecting."

"What?" Todd gasped.

Moments had passed and all Todd could utter was: "Wow."

Marty smiled when she realized she had made him totally speechless. "It was bound to happen sometime. We've made love in every room of this penthouse... and even on the staircase a couple of times," she reminded him.

Todd continued to look stunned. Then he just shook his head as though to clear it. Finally he spoke. "Thank you, Marty. For loving me and for giving me a second chance. You have given me so much more than I deserve. And I am so happy to be having another child with you."

"I'm happy, too," Marty said as he hugged him tightly. All they had shared had certainly not been a bed of roses; but in the end she had discovered that there was joy beyond the heartache and it had been worth all the thorns.

"Anyone can love a rose, but only a great heart can include the thorns." ~ Author Unknown

THE END


End file.
